Your Highness
by Simplyfun
Summary: Ex -Assassin Nezumi and Runaway Shion.
1. Chapter 1

Your Highness

**Just to make it clear anything with quotations " " is actual dialogue **

**anything in Italic BOLD font : **_**Dream , **_**are thoughts.**

Prologue ( more of a description of the setting then anything else)

The world is still kept with the customs of an old world, glamours castles still keep the royal blood and brave warriors pledge their undying loyalty. However unlike the your world this world is a lot more advanced then it seems. SCientists have learned

how to harness the energy from the sun, agriculture thrives thanks to studies in Ecology, ( well at least in N0.6 ), sickness has gone down to an all time low. This Era for many is perfection. However under the diamond incrusted exterior lies a much darker reality.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

Nezumi's POV for the most part at least all the thoughts are his.

In the quite kingdom of No.6 ( whose name had long lost its meaning) at the center of the crowded plaza stood two guards and their prisoner. Tho No.6 was a peaceful Utopia, policy dictated that only the most heinous of crimes called for public execution. The prisoner made to kneel on the ground, said no pleads, didn't beg, nor cry. Under his shaggy bangs he held no expression no fear, just the look of annoyance. Because for one he was gonna die for no apparent reason.

_**FUCK! I WAS SET UP.**_

Said prisoner raised his fist to punch the ground hard enough to leave a dent. His shackles however had been " especially " made as the captain of the guards had put it and made it almost impossible for him to even lift his hands an inch from the ground.

_This is absolute __**bullshit.**_

"HA! What's the matter rat you finally give in. It'll be a lot easier to hang you

if you don't struggle." The gigantic colossal of man, whose face was one that only a mother could love, sneered at his prisoner.

**"Fuck off"**

As soon as he heard those words the guard's face went red with rage, his nostrils flared and his veins were ready to pop.

"HUh? What you say!? You filthy rat " the guard punched said prisoner in the gut, said prisoner gritted his teeth at the pain, it wasn't that bad he'd had worse but he hadn't eaten anything, he was feeling weak from hunger and he was dead tired.

_**FUCK, and all i'd have to do to escape is take those freaking keys that guy's been carrying around. Shit my mice can't even get to them, Im going to-**_

"Umm excuse me "

At the sound of a new voice Nezumi was jolted wake from his thoughts, in front of them stood a kid in a green cloak; well at east from the sound of his voice he sounded like a kid, that covered his face entirely.

" What do you want, don't you see were busy kid"

" I'm sorry to bother you but i was hoping you could help me " the kid took a few steps closer till he was right in front of Captain.

" Listen kid does it look like I have time to waste helping you?"

" I was told to look for the Captain of the guards "

" That's me. So what's it to ya"

Swiping the keys of the guards belt the clothed figure threw a piece of parchment at the guard.

" Hey what the hell do you think you're doing-"

" I was told to release this prisoner, read the parchment" The stranger walked over and began to unlock his chains, and all he could think was.

_**What. The. Hell.**_

the clothed figure started unlocking his shackles as he did so he whispered

" RUN!"

" Hey what the fuck is this " The guard stood holding a blank parchment, looking like a complete idiot of course, they however with the final _click_ were off running as fast as their legs could carry.

Well at least he did because Hooded figure guy ran slower then 70 year old man with a bad hip, well maybe not that bad but still, they were going to get caught if he didn't run faster.

" Shit, Come on " Taking the slow poke by the arm he began to drag the other along, surprisingly the stranger was incredibly light. They ran, oh how they ran, dodging people, carts, horses, and oh course screaming attacking guards. Through sheer luck, the guards at the gate were fast asleep.

_**Typical**_the prisoner thought with a chuckle.

Once outside they ran for the trees, weaving through branches, rocks and all kinds of shrubbery.

" O-over the-ere " the stranger pointed weakly at giant shrub all the while gasping for air.

Which he had to practically had to carry the kid over his shoulder to get to.

_**This kid's seriously out of shape. **_

" Okay now what? Hide in the bush or something?"

The kid was so out of breath that all he could do was lightly pull the prisoner by his raggy and rather torn shirt.

" C-ave" was he could save before he started coughing up a storm.

The prisoner rolled his eyes, this weaker than a newborn baby routine was getting really old.

" Come on, " they had to crawl on their hands to get in, it was a perfect way to camouflage their presence. Unfortunately, it was a more than snug fit, the sides of the tiny hole in the ground poked him in the stomach of all places.

" This place is killing me"

" Well to be fair" the kid said having seemingly found his breath

"When I found this place i originally thought it would just be me in here. Sorry." * laugh*

" So I'm guessing you're **NOT** from the Organization" Not that he actually believed those guys would come to save his ass or anything.

" ... Umm. O-organization? sorry no" the kid shook is head in confusion.

_**Figures **_

" So Why did y-"

" Hey look over there ! Everyone split up and cover as much ground as possible! " There and behold was the Captain with his veins ready to pop out of his head.

" But Captain what about the runaway. If the new King finds out we lost him , HE'll Have our HEADS" one of his subordinates said.

" Don't you think I Don't KNOW THAT. Look Lets just go back and look for the runaway he couldn't have gone far, he may be an elite genius , but he's also an airhead "

" And the Prisoner? sir?"

" Forget him we have more pressing matters"

" Yes sir " the guard saluted the captain and left. The others searched for another 5 minutes before moving on as well.

Once they were gone the stranger sighed with relief his tense body physically dropped further on the cave floor.

" I was worried for a second " he said. After another 10 minutes they began to emerge from the cave, the kid struggled to get out and when he finally did he lost his footing and fell flat on his face.

_**Perfect**_

Instantly he was on top of kid hands on his neck ready too wring any answers he needed.

" Why did you save me? Who sent you?"

" W-what?"

" Who are you?"

" Im ..." His voice was muffled so he flipped him over so he could face him, the cloak he wore hid his whole face well and it annoyed him to hell. After all you could always tell when someone was lying by their eyes. Pulling harshly he flipped the hood. As soon as he did white locks flew loose, ad clear bright ruby eyes caught his.

" What the -? "

" I saved you because I thought you were innocent, I don't even know who you are but I just that that it was too barbaric to execute you."

_**Huh ? **_

" My name's Shion by the way" he paused and then looked him straight in the eyes. " What's yours ?"

With a sigh he got off Shion.

" Might as well, My names Nezumi"

" Nezumi ? ... hmm...Nezumi, Nezumi"

" What heck are you doing ?"

" Trying out your name! Your the first new person I've met in years"

" Are you Thick or something I'm a wanted criminal'

Nezumi shook his head in disapproval.

" Criminal or not it's still nice to meet you"

Nezumi for once in his life was completely shocked, tho his face sure as hell didn't show it. _**This kid's crazier then I thought.**_

_**And so their adventure began ...**_

First chapter yaah!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Highness

Chapter 2: Appointed

They sat on the bright grass, shion for the most part just running all the events of the day over in is head ( a small habit of his) , while Nezumi was busy contemplating what he was doing with the thick headed moron, more importantly what he was going to do with himself. He could go back to the organization now , not after being set up. He didn't know who had done it or who was part of the whole plan, but one thing was for sure he couldn't trust anyone.

He became distracted when he heard Shion rummage through a small bag he was carrying, having seemingly just had an " aha! " moment.

" I completely forgot!" shion said and after struggling for a couple of seconds he finally took out a small bag.

" These are pain killers, I'm sorry i completely forgot you were injured"

**Injured ?**

A sudden wave of pain hit him, hard. It felt as if he had just had his ribs ripped out. Had he been alone at the moment he would've clutched his stomach till the pain subsided, it was true what they say most of the feelings of pain comes from acknowledging the pain. **God it hurt so much**. Still despite the pain his face was kept impassive, first rule of surviving never let anyone see you in any kind of weakness.

" ..Um i also have some water, it'll help. Plus you look a bit dehydrated"

Shion handed Nezumi two small white pills and a canteen full of water while wearing a small smile. Nezumi took ahold of the stuff hesitantly pausing to smell the water to make sure it was safe to drink. Shion of course was oblivious to all suspicion, his thoughts now dwelling on the journey he was going to take. It was exciting to be out and about outside the walls of NO.6 this was only his second time taking such a trip, the first being with the protection of his mother, karen. He smiled softly at the thought, one good thing had come of this he was finally going to visit his mother after all these years.

Nezumi who was now crouching next to Shion, studied him as one would when encountering a rare species of animal. Which he was true, in away. The kid was an enigma, rapped in another, rapped in an airhead package. **Airhead huh?**

" So I'm guessing your the Genius elite airhead the guards were talking about earlier"

Shion chuckled nervously. " Huh?...Oh..I guess you could say that,"

" So what are you running away from? What, did they find you with some whore or drugs or something. I heard this place is really tight on stuff like that"

"NO!, I would never" Shion retorted, a bit to loudly surprising Nezumi.

**WOW. He's obviously a virgin.**

Calming down from his little burst Shion rubbed his arm nervously. " I just couldn't stay there anymore, that's all"

**Yeah Right. ** Nezumi thought.

" Most people would be delighted to even set foot in No.6, after all its suppose to be a _utopia _" he stressed the word Utopia and said it with bitter sarcasm, after he knew the hidden secrets the damn kingdom held, the outside was pretty that was certain hidden behind the riches was a nasty core.

" people", he continued " aren't usually in such a hurry to leave"

'If You're wondering in whether i did something bad or not, you guessed right, okay! I did something bad, something really bad"

Shion looked down at his hands, his expression was guilty.

**He's just like a kid.**

**" **I get it not my business, so where you heading now"

The question seemed to brighten shion up.

" I'm going to Harth!"

He was surprised tho, the kingdom of Harth was long journey's way, It'd take someone at least a month to get to, especially by foot.

" That's a pretty rough journey, been there tho. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, I did some research about the terrain between here and Harth its pretty rough half way through the journey, that's why i brought plenty of medical supplies. I figured if i was going to be tripping over my own feet i might as well bring something to lessen my pain." Shion blushed at his little confession, he'd always been told his head was in the clouds far too much and that he suffered from " two left feet " , as his mother had put it.

Nezumi stared at Shion incredulously, shion was so trusting. Right now anybody would've probably robbed the kid or worse, he probably would've done the same thing if not for the fact that Shion had saved his life. This way he had repaid his debt, sparing his seemed like such naive, warm hearted, honest kid. In other words easy prey. A thought suddenly hit him, it wouldn't exactly be taking advantage of the kid.

"That's nice and all but, how are you going to take responsibility " he said.

" Responsibility ? Of what ?" Shion tilted his head sides way, a confused look clear on his face.

Nezumi internally smirked. **Caught you.**

" Well you see... I was ready to die, so obviously I had no plans for the future, that being said it's all your fault"

" EH "

" That's right, so how do you plan to take responsibility? , after all i have no money, no food or water, my clothes barely provide any protection from the outside, and to top it off I'm injured"

" But i was just trying to help!"

" Now look where that got me a, dying man" Nezumi finished with a dramatic gesture of his hands

" B-but ..." Shion looked utterly distraught, Nezumi actually felt bad for a second, he was just planning to get Shion to give him some money, not even a whole lot.

" AH! I know !" Shion looked him directly in the eyes, he looked serious too. " Nezumi you can be my guard and guide to Harth " shion stated.

**Okay now was his turn to say Huh?**

" What?"

" You said it yourself right? You've been there!" Shion looked so excited by the idea, it was as if he had just discovered the reason to life.

" I noticed it before that even when you're injured you have great stamina." Shion continued. " I'll pay you of course and provide meals, so please become by bodyguard on this journey" Finishing the last word Shion politely bowed.

Nezumi in a word was stunned, how ironic he thought.

**Never thought i'd be asked to ****Protect ****someone.**

After a few seconds he decided to agree, i mean its not like he had alot of options. Moreover it worked out perfectly.

" Fine i promise to be your body guard but, only until we get to West Block"

" West block?, where's that " For a moment Shion looked worried.

" It's a small town, I have an acquaintance there so i'll settle there for a while. But don't worry your head off it's pretty near Harth about two days away. I'm pretty sure you'll be find tho ." Nezumi quickly explained.

Shion didn't seemed very bothered by this, seemingly only having heard his acceptance.

" Okay!"

Nezumi sighed in reassignment, well at least now he had a plan now.

" Well then you're highness shall we head out"

Shion didn't particularly like being called that but, decided to let it go, instead he smiled at the thought of his first adventure.

Pulling his hood up once more he got up and they began to walk, looking down at Nezumi's feet he made a mental note to buy some shoes in the near town not too far from No.6, in fact he'd buy him some new clothes.

shion felt grateful he had met Nezumi, that he'd made a new friend.

**And that's how their story started...**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**YOUR HIGHNESS**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**SO IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION that i hadn't updated in a month. I had no idea, I was like PFFT that can't be true its only been a week. But sure enough i checked and its been more than a month. So here is the 3rd chapter. Thank u for pointing it out Liife2suck2. (Being completely sincere) =)**_

As a child Shion had been allowed to keep a small parakeet, as a companion. The elders had said that it was important for a child to have company in order to grow with a healthy mind set. Certainly a child who grew up alone would come to eschew other human beings and their responsibilities, eventually reducing the efficiency of his work.

It was all very business like.

in the beginning Shion had been delighted to receive a companion, to have someone to talk to to, to have someone who would listen. However, as the days passed he began to feel sadden by the sight of his caged friend, through his window he would watch as the other birds flew by freely without a care. As the days grew into months it came to his attention that his friend and himself lived similar lives. He too was a caged bird. Finally there came a day where he decided to release his friend from the cage that had caused him grief. And so on that day while no one was looking he swiftly opened the cage door. In flight his friend carried away some of the heaviness in his heart. Watching him fly freely he felt as his heart grew lighter.

Today he felt lighter than ever, because it was his turn to step out of the cage and soar to his heart's content.

VWVWVWWVWVVWVWVWVWVWWVMVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVW V

True to his word Shion had invested some money on clothing as well as on a new pair of shoes for Nezumi at the next town. It wasn't hard, after all the streets were congested with street merchants and all kinds of shops. When he had brought up the topic of new clothing Nezumi had seemed rather bemused to hear that Shion would be using his own money to buy him clothes. He seemed shocked to hear that he wouldn't have to pay him back, nor have it taken out of his payment, though they hadn't really agreed on anything as of yet.

Once they had chosen a suitable shop Shion had handed Nezumi what he thought was an appropriate amount of money, which as it turned out was more than enough.

Nezumi had picked out rather plain,though convenient clothes. Several cotton shirts and two pairs of pants, he also bought a pair of black boots along with some socks. Later they had bought some drawers and a toothbrush as well as his own sack to carry his belongings.

Nezumi felt a little more than a bit awkward by Shion's generosity. Not that he was complaining, having to walk barefooted for 2 hours wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Still having someone being that "nice" made him feel inferior in some way as if he was the one with the problems.

_**Damn airhead is too naive to see the world as it is. Of course he would be so trusting and nice . Someone who grew up in No.6 as an elite, whose seen nothing but beauty all his life is blind to reality .**_

Still Nezumi wondered what had caused the red eyed albino to run away. Shion had said that he had done something "bad", _**heh he even talks like a kid**_.

Whatever it was it couldn't be as bad as anything he had done, in the end though he didn't regret anything. Everything he had done till this moment had been done out of survival out of need . Whether it was stealing or killing for money he had no heavy conscious. Still there were a few things he wasn't willing to do to survive. During his life he had had more than a couple of invitations to join a whore house, which he had turned all down, he never regretted his decision it was easy money. Yes. But he had his pride and he would rather rot in a sewer than live the rest of his life as a whore.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After having bought the clothes Shion and Nezumi went in search for an inn. In reality it was Nezumi leading Shion, since as Nezumi had put it " He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag" . Nezumi had warned him to be wary of muggers, suggesting he keep his sack close to him. It was true in the crowd it was easy to 'lose" something. He kept his bag hidden under his cloak. After a while they actually found a modest looking inn. Although it was almost full there was still a room left. The woman who handled the inn seemed a bit suspicious once she got a look at the pair. Then again who wouldn't be, a short male with white hair and red eyes with a dark cloak concealing most of his face , the other a raggedy boy with dirty hair and tattered clothes ( he hadn't changed out of his clothes, except now he wore his brand new pair of boots). The woman had a good mind to refuse them a room, were it not for the fact that Shion offered to pay up front she would've kicked them out.

Although the room was small, it was clean and held two small beds. Shion flopped onto his bed, sure that he'd fall asleep if just closed his eyes. Still , even if he was about to drop from exhaustion, hygiene came first. He was sure he was the dirties he had ever been. His hands had a brown tint to it and his clothes were covered in earth. Looking at Nezumi though, it was clear who needed the bath most.

" Nezumi you should bathe first. If you don't wash properly you could get an infection or worse" his words were a bit slurred, his mind a little drunk with the thought of sleep. Even as he spoke he could feel his mind slowly melt and his bones creak in exhaustion.

Nezumi raised a brow. " Are you sure ? After all you're the boss?"

"hehe You need it more than i do. Besides if you were to get sick who would protect me "

" It's your call" Nezumi eyed a towel by his bed, took it and then walked into the bathroom. There was a white tub at the center of the room and a small sink next to it. Turning the knobs he let the water pour till it was full.

Not a second after he had touched the water, it began to turn in color. He felt as all the grime, grit and blood slowly began to melt away. It was utter bliss, even in his days as an assassin he had very few days in which he could just relax. There was always a constant flow of jobs, once he was done he was sent on another mission, one after the other. Fathers, sons, women, elders, it didn't matter who it was it was a job, his job.

He always completed his missions.

This was another job. A rather simple one, though it was definitely one of the longests jobs he had to keep. It'll take almost a month to get to Harth.

Then again killing was easy, keep something alive was hard.

He dove into the water losing all thought.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After cleaning properly Nezumi stepped out, wearing a pale yellow shirt and gray colored pants, his old clothes already forgotten in the trash. His hair was still slightly wet and cascaded down his shoulders, Shion thought he looked rather regal. Despite his clothes and wet hair Nezumi gave an air of superiority and dignity. It surprised him how handsome Nezumi looked under all the dirt and grime.

Nezumi noticed his watchful eyes and smirked, he wasn't vain, but people around him had made it very clear how attractive he was. He was about to tease the boy however ,Shion's next words cut him off guard.

" You look very handsome" Shion said innocently. What was more, his face looked completely sincere and not full of wanting like all the others had. All the others had looked at him with heavy lids ,desire and lust. Shion looked as if he had said the most natural thing in the world.

" Are you thick!" Nezumi couldn't believe it. " How can you say something so embarrassing"

Shion cocked his head, " I just said what i thought. I mean, if i saw a rose that was pretty i would call it pretty. Wouldn't you ? ''

With that the conversation was dropped. Nezumi for the first time to baffled to speak. Shion finally got up and wobbled to the bathroom, as nothing had happened. In his mind nothing had happened.

* Since its my story i don't feel guilty about historical inaccuracies, because it my world.


End file.
